warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackstream
'Blackstream ' '''Blackstream '''is a black tom with white paws and icy blue eyes. History Blackstream is born to Kinkgorse and Daisypad as Blackkit. As a kit, he is very solmn but plays every once in a while. At six moons, he becomes an apprentice with the name Blackpaw, and is given Dawnbreeze as a mentor. Blackpaw is proud to be given Dawnbreeze as a mentor, as she was very well respected in the Clan and was the deputy. He is determined to prove himself, but goes a bit overboard sometimes, but learns to control himself and eventually becomes a warrior with the name of Blackstream. Then the past leader, Brightstar died, and Dawnstar became the new leader. Dawnstar appoints Creamleaf as deputy. Blackstream is surprised Dawnstar picked such a young warrior, as Creamleaf was around his age. But he respect s Creamleaf and she proves herself time and time again. Blackstream soon realizes that Creamleaf has feelings for him, and he finds out he feels the same way. They have four kits: Bluekit, Sandkit, Shadowkit, and Sunkit. Blackstream then mentors Creamleaf's apprentice, Silverpaw, while she was in the nursery. Dawnstar for some reason realizes that Blackstream is a good mentor and a few moons after Bluepaw, Sandpaw, Shadowpaw, and Sunpaw are out of the nursery, Blackstream gets an apprentice, Skunkpaw. Blackstream trains Skunkpaw for a few moons but then Skunkpaw dies saving Softkit from an invading fox attack. Right before his death, Skunkpaw is given his warrior name, Skunktail. A few moons later, Blackstream gets a new apprentice named Ashpaw. Blackstream is relieved to see that Ashpaw doesn't die until she is a warrior. In all of this, Dawnstar dies from wounds from a battle with BreezeClan. Creamleaf, now Creamstar, becomes the leader and appoints Spottedwind as the deputy. Creamstar leads for many moons until she dies her last life. Blackstream is sad for Creamstar's death, but continues to try to be strong. Other cats believe that Spottedstar (Spottedwind) would appoint him as deputy, but surprise shocks the Clan when she chooses Autumnfeather, a former loner. Blackstream is surprised also but welcomes Autumnfeather. Blackstream continues to serve as a warrior and is thinking of becoming as elder. He will soon. Kin Creamstar - Creamstar is a brown she-cat with a bright ginger tail and yellow eyes. She is the mate of Blackstream and the mother of Bluemist, Sandfeather, Shadowblaze, and Sunstone. Kinkgorse - Kinkgorse is a brown tom with white paws and fluffy fur. He is the mate of Daisypad and the father of Blackstream. He dies at 116.3 moons of yellowcough. Daisypad - Daisypad is a black she-cat with green eyes. She is the mate of Kinkgorse and the mother of Blackstream. She dies at 114.2 moons of yellowcough. Bluemist - Bluemist is a blue-gray and white she-cat with a white-tipped tail and white paws and white splotches. She is the mate of Moorshadow and is currently an expecting queen. Sandfeather - Sandfeather is a very pale ginger she-cat with brown flecks. She is the mate of Dustshadow and the mother of Amberkit and Softkit. Shadowblaze - Shadowblaze is a tortoiseshell tom with black fur and ginger dapples. His mother and father are Creamleaf and Blackstream. Sunstone - Sunstone is a mottled brown-and-white tom with a white streak behind both his eyes. His mate is Cinderstream. Trivia Interesting Facts *He is like the vice versa of Blackstar, but this was accidental and his appearance was only to fit his name. *His original name was going to be Blackflame, but (in my opinion) I don't like the suffix 'flame' all that much Category:Tom Category:Senior Warrior